classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferrari GT4
The Ferrari 308 GT4 and 208 GT4 were mid-engined V8-powered 2+2 cars built by Ferrari. The 308 GT4 was introduced in 1973, supplemented by the 208 GT4 in 1975, and replaced by the Mondial 8 in 1980 after a production run of 2,826 vehicles. It was sold with "Dino" badging (continuing the Dino brand to differentiate non-V12s) until May 1976, when all badging was replaced with "Ferrari" badging. 308 GT4 The 308 GT4 2+2 was a groundbreaking model for Ferrari in several ways: It was the first production Ferrari to feature the mid-engined V8 layout that would become the bulk of the company's business in the succeeding decades, and was the first production Ferrari to feature Bertone (rather than Pininfarina) bodywork. Pininfarina was upset by the decision to give cross-town rival Bertone the design, considering all they had done for Ferrari. The Dino 308 GT4 was introduced at the Paris Motor Show in November 1973 and featured angular lines entirely different from its curvaceous 2-seater brother, the Dino 246, and later brother, the GTB & GTS. The styling was controversial at the time, with some journalists comparing it to the Bertone-designed Lancia Stratos and Lamborghini Urraco. The 308 GT4 finally gained the "Prancing Horse" badge in May 1976, which replaced the Dino badges on the hood, wheels, and the steering wheel. The chassis was based on the Dino 246 but was stretched for a 2,550 mm (100.4 in) wheelbase to make room for the second row of seats. The suspension was fully independent and the V8 was mounted transversely. The 3.0 L (2927 cc) V8 was integrally joined with the gearbox and produced 250 hp (186 kW) in the European version and 230 hp (172 kW) in the American; it had an alloy block and heads with dual overhead camshafts. The induction system had 4 Weber 40 DCNF carburetors. The 308 GT4 had a total length of 170.1 inches, and a wheelbase of 100.4 inches and weighed 3035 pounds; height was 46.5 inches and width was 70.9 inches. 2,826 308 GT4 coupes were produced between 1973 and 1980. There were 2 series of GT4. The earlier cars featured a twin distributor engine and foglamps mounted in the front valance. Later cars had a single distributor engine, with foglamps mounted behind the front grille. It is also one of the cheaper second-hand Ferrari models - there was a 'limited budget' show about it in Wheeler Dealers, and a Top Gear Challenge featuring a 308 and its contemporaries. 208 GT4 Introduced at the Geneva Motor Show in 1975, the 208 GT4 2+2 was a low-displacement version of the V8 produced for the Italian market where there was a tax break on cars under 2 litres. The engine was de-bored to (66.8x71 mm) 2.0 L (1991 cc) V8, resulting in the smallest production V8 in history for a road car. Power output was 180 hp (126 kW) at 7,700 rpm for a top speed of 137 mph (220 km/h). Smaller Weber 34 DCNF carburetors, a lower final drive ratio and skinnier tires completed the technical changes for the 208. Chrome (rather than black) accents outside and the lack of fog lights were external visual indicators of the smaller-engined GT4. Inside the 208 GT4 featured a black rather than silver dash facing. The 208 GTB replaced the 208 GT4 in 1980. Category:Ferrari Category:Post-war